Talk:Dirge Epic Weapon Timeline
You must be L80 to start the quest. The "Everlasting Quill" is NO TRADE. NOTE: To my knowledge, only killing the Heriophan will result in obtaining the "Everlasting Quill." Named ("Heriophant Flugram" (sp?) or place holder "Tortured Spiritis" (sp?) (10 min respawn)) drop it. NOTE: I'm told the update of 2/12/08 improved the drop rate of the "Everlasting Quill." This remains to be seen by me. The Heirophant and/or place holder spawns in 3 locations: Left and Right of foyer right when you come into the zone, and in tunnel to COA. 02/16/08 - 'Rare' updates in Chelsith and Vaults seem not to be so rare anymore. Got devourer updates from first 2 kills and Chelsith update on second kill. Maybe I was just lucky :) Correct responses for Liddy Bobick: Liddy Bobick says to you, "What do you want from me, songspinner?" You say to Liddy Bobick, "I've come to tell you a story." ''' Liddy Bobick says to you, "Oh now, I could always go for a good tale!" You say to Liddy Bobick, "You may want to sit back and get comfortable then... I am here to tell you a story about two young lovers, and their quest to be together."' Liddy Bobick says to you, "A romantic tale to warm the heart!" You say to Liddy Bobick, '"Very romantic. You see, these two young lovers were from warring tribes. All their lives they had been trained to hate each other, but when they grew to adulthood, and met one day on a battlefield, they found themselves with anything but hatred."' Liddy Bobick says to you, "So they pursued their forbidden love?" You say to Liddy Bobick, '"They did. They met by moonlight in only the most remote locations, knowing full well that being caught would likely mean death or exile. "' Liddy Bobick says to you, "Were they caught?" You say to Liddy Bobick,' "Surprisingly, no. However, that didn't save their love. You see, they were both the children of the chieftains of their respective tribes, and also their most well-respected fighters. One day, it was decided a duel would be held in order to bring an early end to the war, and though this should have brought great joy to the lovers, it only brought grief, as they were the appointed champions." ' Liddy Bobick says to you, "Oh no! Did they run?" You say to Liddy Bobick, '"Stop trying to tell the story and listen... The night before the duel, they met in their most familiar glade, and there they lay for the full length of the night. When morning broke, they swore with their blood that they would love each other unto the end of time."' Liddy Bobick says to you, "What happened then!?" You say to Liddy Bobick, '"When day broke, the tribes met in a circle on a great plain. Their champions stepped forward, and the lovers found themselves facing each other in a very different way. Their blades clashed, their armor smashed. They danced a very different dance than that they were used to."' Liddy Bobick says to you, "But they held back in the end, didn't they? Didn't they?! They killed their parents and made for the hills!" You say to Liddy Bobick, '"They were so evenly matched that the fight continued for hours. Finally, however, the young man slipped. The woman's blade moved deftly between he and the ground and with an arc up, she ended the fight, crying out, "For honor!" as she did."' Liddy Bobick says to you, "How could she? Did she even feel remorse?!" You say to Liddy Bobick, '"Just listen.... The crowd fell into a hush. The woman fell to her knees. She cradled the fallen warrior's head. Everyone was stunned as her tears mixed with his blood. Then calmly, she rose. She broke the circle of watching eyes and made for the forest. There, at the edge of a ravine, she stopped."' Liddy Bobick says to you, "I... I..." You say to Liddy Bobick, '""For honor," she repeated in a broken voice. And then, in a haggard scream, she cried, "For love!" And with that, she threw herself from the edge, plummeting to her death. "''' Liddy Bobick says to you, "I... I.... will never love again." 84.69.8.179 03:50, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Eli of Guk Drop of the starter Hi all, due to the story, that the halfling lost the quill to an Iksar, it makes sense that only Iksar are able to drop this quill. So not every mob will drop the quill (believe me, I killed more than a thousand froglogs to learn, they will never drop it :) Stupid me ) I received the quill from an ornate chest on the market place from a standard Iksar. Cheers, Thassilo Toccata of Valor